La verdad sobre Camus de Acuario
by Arquemesta
Summary: La verdad detrás del extraño comportamiento del acuariano durante su participación en Soul of Gold. Una mirada con un toque de humor para comprender qué corno le pasó al Camus que todos conocimos. ¡Epílogo especial! "Se descubre la verdad".
1. La verdad sobre Camus de Acuario

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shueshia Editorial.**

* * *

 **La verdad sobre Camus de Acuario**

Los caballeros dorados dieron su vida por Athena en el Muro de los Lamentos. Encendieron su cosmos hasta el infinito y perecieron. Pero ahora, una misteriosa fuerza los ha devuelto a la vida en las frías tierras de Asgard. Uno por uno, los caballeros fueron cayendo sobre la blanca nieve asgardiana, gracias al poder de esa extraña fuerza. La fuerza… de Toei Animation.

Aioros fue el primero en revivir, y lo siguieron el resto de los dorados. Camus de Acuario, uno de los caballeros más queridos por el público femenino y conocido como el Mago del Agua y del Hielo, aunque nunca usó un ataque de agua en su vida, revivió en la región norte de Asgard.

—¡Argh! ¡Mi cabeza! —exclamó el acuariano al recuperar el conocimiento luego de descender sobre unas filosas rocas que por poco no lo devuelven, por enésima vez, al Inframundo.

Estaba completamente desorientado. Se dio cuenta que no era sólo su cabeza; todo su cuerpo le dolía. Intentó ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer, por lo que se quedó unos minutos así, acostado sobre su espalda, mirando el nuboso cielo asgardiano e intentando comprender qué había pasado.

"Junto al resto de los caballeros, destruimos el Muro de los Lamento. La explosión fue tan grande que también nos destruyó a nosotros. Debería estar muerto. ¿Será esto el infierno helado del Cocytos?". No dejaba de barajar posibilidades en su mente. Pero el dolor se sentía tan real, el aroma de la nieve se sentía tan vivamente, que no cabía duda de que estaba vivo. "Tal vez Athena nos dio la vida esta vez", pensó al recordar que ya había revivido una vez de la mano del dios Hades.

A medida que el cielo se despejaba, comenzó a sentirse mejor y pudo levantarse y caminar. Llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento y encontró su armadura dentro de su caja de Pandora a pocos metros de donde él había caído. La tomó y, guiado por las estrellas, se dirigió en dirección al sur. "Si esto es la Tierra, de seguro habrá alguien por aquí que pueda decirme donde estoy", pensó el francés.

El paisaje frío y carente de vida le hizo recordar a Siberia, el lugar donde entrenó. Luego de caminar unos cientos de metros, divisó las luces de un pequeño pueblo. Aún se sentía débil, pero estaba mejor que al principio.

—¡Un pueblo! —exclamó—. Entonces, ésta es la Tierra, no hay duda —dijo y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alcanzarlo.

—¡No tan deprisa, Camus de Acuario! —le gritó una voz a lo lejos, desde la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía.

Camus se giró al escucharla. No la reconocía, pero su tono furioso lo puso en estado de alerta.

En ese momento, la nieve comenzó a caer y el viento comenzó a soplar, los que sumados al dolor de cabeza que tenía, le impidieron distinguir de quién se trataba.

—Lo siento, Camus, pero Toei no necesita de tus servicios esta vez. Tendremos que eliminarte para que no interfieras —le dijo la voz. El hombre fue acercándose poco a poco al peliazul.

—¿Qué? ¿La Toei? —preguntó Camus al hombre misterioso. Sin dudas había escuchado los rumores: se dice que la Toei es la fuerza maligna que se oculta detrás del accionar de todos los dioses que quieren conquistar la Tierra. Pero también se dice que es la fuerza que creó a los caballeros y sus armaduras, y que existe un dios que está por encima de ella, quien controla los hilos del universo—. Eso es pura leyenda. Dime, ¿quién eres? —exigió Camus al joven que se acercaba a él.

Portaba una armadura color rojo furia que combinaba con sus cabellos color de fuego. Se lo veía esbelto y decidido, y sujetaba una espada en su mano derecha. "¿Un caballero?" pensó Camus al observar la armadura.

—Je je, yo soy Surt de Eikthyrnir, dios guerrero de Asgard —le respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Un dios guerrero? ¿Asgard? —el acuariano trató de procesar esta información rápidamente para actuar en consecuencia.

—Es lógico que estés confundido. Para cuando los dioses guerreros aparecieron en esta serie, tú ya estabas cuatro metros bajo tierra, ¡y ahí debiste quedarte! —exclamó el dios guerrero y empezó a encender su cosmos.

Ante tal sujeto, y en una situación de peligro, el protector de la onceava casa comenzó también a elevar su cosmos. Aunque la situación lo inquietaba, su rostro no mostró la más mínima preocupación.

—Hum, tú siempre con esa cara de piedra —le dijo Surt y agregó—. ¿Acaso piensas atacar a tu querido, muy querido, amigo de la infancia?

—¿Amigo? ¿Qué estupideces dices? No te conozco, dios guerrero, pero estoy comenzando a comprender la situación y créeme que no dudaré en acabar con quien se me cruce en el camino —le respondió.

—¿Oh? Así que comprendes la situación. Y dime, ¿qué crees que está pasando?

—Hace un momento detecté los cosmos de mis camaradas, todos dispersos pero siempre dentro de las tierras de Asgard. También noté una presencia maligna en dirección hacia el sur. Por lo que está claro: los caballeros dorados debemos combatir juntos una vez más para destruir esa horrible presencia. Conozco a los dioses guerreros y al país de Asgard. Lo que aún es un misterio es por qué nos revivieron a los caballeros dorados para combatir. Pero si se trata de las órdenes de Athena, no dudaré. Si te interpones en mi camino, Surt de Eikthyrnir, significa que eres mi enemigo. Por lo que te repito, no vacilaré en acabarte. Pero soy una persona que piensa las cosas antes de actuar. Si quieres decir algo, hazlo ya.

Surt rompió en risas como un niño. Camus de Acuario es tal y como le habían dicho los guionistas de Toei: un tipo frío, bien parecido y con intelecto deslumbrante. Ah, claro, y que le gusta hablar hasta con los árboles…

—Admirable, Camus de Acuario —le dijo el asgardiano intentando detener su risa—. Es tal y como dices, es como si tú hubieras escrito el guión, querido amigo. Pero… hay un error de cálculo en tu teoría…

De repente, una fría ráfaga congelante atacó a Camus por la espalda. Estaba tan concentrado en combatir a Surt que no se percató que había otra persona muy cerca de la escena. El aire congelante lo hizo caer. Aún estaba débil por el esfuerzo hecho ante el Muro de los Lamentos y no pudo mantenerse en pie al recibirlo. Lo que sí pudo, fue escuchar claramente una voz que gritó "polvo de diamantes" antes de que él recibiera el impacto. Surt se acercó y le dijo:

—Te lo repito, Toei no te necesita. Estamos cansados del tipo frío, rudo y calculador. Del hombre que dio su vida por su alumno para que éste pueda volverse más fuerte y proteger a Athena. Del hombre que recibió los ataques de sus camaradas uno tras otro porque debía cumplir con su misión. Del hombre que dio su vida por Athena y la Tierra en el Muro de los Lamentos. Del hombre que siempre reflexiona antes de actuar. De aquél que es bondadoso con sus pares y discípulos a pesar de no demostrarlo. De aquél que le dio sabias lecciones a sus discípulos para que éstos puedan convertirse en verdaderos hombres. De aquél que no dudaría un segundo en dar su vida para cumplir con su deber como maestro y como caballero de Athena. No, ya tuvimos suficiente de ese Camus. Ya lo revivimos muchas veces y siempre termina muriendo y los fans se inundan en sus lágrimas. Esta vez, queremos a un Camus que nadie extrañe cuando muera. Un Camus renovado, innovador. Por eso, déjame presentarte al nuevo Camus de Acuario: un tipo sentimental, ingenuo, contradictorio, que se deja llevar por sus emociones en la batalla y que pone a su vida y a su pasado por encima de Athena, la Tierra y sus deberes de caballero.

Mientras el pelirrojo hablaba, la otra figura se fue acercando a la escena. Camus intentó incorporarse luego de haber recibido el ataque.

—Pero… pero si soy… —balbuceó el galo, impávido.

—¡Así es! Te presento a Camus de Acuario, tu reemplazante —dijo Surt sonriente.

El verdadero acuariano se levantó y lo observó. "Soy yo", pensó incrédulo. Notó que el falso Camus se había apoderado de la armadura de Acuario, la cual había salido volando durante el ataque.

—No sé qué clase de truco sea éste, pero no dudaré en acabar con ustedes —les dijo el verdadero Camus.

—Bueno, se supone que no debería decirlo, mi contrato con la productora lo prohíbe, pero ya que estamos… éste es mi amigo Camus —dijo Surt señalando al falso mago del hielo—. Él no es más que un muñeco de nieve que hice y al que Toei le dio vida, ¡como si se tratara de Pinocho! Al principio les dije que prefería a Kasa de Lymnades transformado, pero el muy avaro exigía más dinero del que Toei podía darle. ¡Indudablemente su actuación hubiera sido excelsa! En fin... a partir de ahora, él es mi amigo de la infancia. Se supone que mató a mi hermana hace mucho tiempo, por lo que se siente en deuda conmigo. Entonces, decide usar su nueva vida para ayudarme y protegerme. Y eso implica acabar con los caballeros revividos en Asgard. ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó el dios guerrero al verdadero Mago del Hielo.

—¡Qué estupidez! Jamás escuché un guión más malo en mi vida —le respondió el acuariano.

—Eso les dije yo —continuó el pelirrojo— pero con el poco presupuesto que le dieron a esta serie, es lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir. Bueno, basta de charla, se nota que te gusta hablar.

—Pero si tú eres quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de líneas hasta ahora, imbécil —dijo Camus y agregó—. Ya fue suficiente. No puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes.

El Camus falso, también conocido como _slender_ Camus, se adelantó y comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos. De repente, la armadura de Acuario lo envolvió.

—¡Imposible! ¡La armadura! —exclamó el verdadero Camus, también conocido como el Camus canónico.

—Ya te lo dije, Toei no te necesita. La voluntad de la armadura es la voluntad de Toei. Vestirá a quien Toei quiera que vista —dijo Surt, quien permaneció unos pasos más atrás que _slender_ Camus.

—Toei esto, Toei aquello, ya estoy cansado. Ahora verás —dijo el acuariano canónico quien nuevamente comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

Camus contra Camus. Acuariano contra acuariano. Era una verdadera batalla de mil días.

—¡Ja! No podrás ganarle a mi Camus —dijo Surt sonriendo nuevamente—. Su personalidad no es lo único que difiere de ti. Él tiene algo que tú no tienes y que le permitirá alzarse con la victoria.

 _Slender_ Camus juntó sus manos y las elevó al cielo. Iba a ejecutar la Ejecución de Auroa, valga la redundancia. El Camus canónico hizo lo mismo. El choque de técnicas era inminente.

—Cuando un caballero de Athena se lo propone, no importa quién sea el enemigo, siempre conseguimos el milagro.

—¡Error! —exclamó el asgardiano—. Tú dijiste una vez que entre dos caballeros de hielo, gana quien más se acerque al cero absoluto. Lo lamento por ti, Camus, pero mi Camus posee algo que tú no: ¡el cero absoluto! ¡Díselo, amigo mío!

—¡Deja que el poder del cero absoluto te lleve nuevamente a las profundidades del infierno! —gritó el falso Camus— ¡Ejecución Aurora!

El Camus canónico estaba totalmente aturdido. ¿Cómo se atreven a darle el poder del cero absoluto a una asquerosa réplica? Mientras que él tuvo que conformarse con un aire menos frío que eso. Respondió al ataque lanzando su propio técnica, pero no pudo contrarrestar le Ejecución Aurora del impostor. Su poder lo impactó. Salió volando un par de metros y cayó al suelo con las extremidades congeladas y con el mismo dolor de cabeza que tuvo al principio de esta historia.

Surt y _slender_ Camus se le acercaron. Éste último comenzó a construirle un sarcófago de hielo.

—Como verás, mi amigo Camus es más fuerte —le dijo Surt—. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tú descansa en el ataúd de hielo durante toda la serie. Si Toei te necesita, le pediremos a Dohko su espada y te traeremos de vuelta. Habrá una larga fila de interesados para descongelarte. De todas formas, tu reemplazante se derretirá cuando comience el verano. Aguanta un poco y si la venta de muñecos acompaña, tú saldrás como si nada. Aunque no esperes el amor del público después de esto. Espero estés preparado. Qué descanses, Camus de Acuario.

 _Slender_ Camus terminó el ataúd y confinó al verdadero Camus en su interior.

Y así comenzó la historia de _slender_ Camus, uno de los personajes inventados por Toei más odiados de la historia. Y eso que hablamos de una empresa que inventó a los caballeros de acero y a Haruto de Lobo.

El falso Camus y Surt se alejaron del ataúd de hielo y continuaron charlando como dos buenos amigos, listos para su gran aventura.

 **FIN**


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Se descubre la verdad**

Los caballeros dorados unieron sus cosmos una vez más, esta vez para eliminar el mal que asolaba Asgard. Elevaron sus cosmos al infinito y con ello cumplieron la misión que Toei les había encomendado, aunque ellos no estaban ni enterados: vender muñecos en cantidad a base de una serie con pésima calidad de animación.

Cumplida su labor, debían desaparecer una vez más, hasta tanto la productora los necesitara para un nuevo emprendimiento. Uno tras otro se despidieron de Lifia y compañía, rumbo a la oscuridad del Inframundo. En eso estaban cuando Milo notó algo raro en Camus.

—Hey, Camus, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el escorpiano al ver que detuvo su marcha y comenzaba a sudar copiosamente— Hey, ¿me escuchas? —insistió— No me digas que precisamente a ti te afectó el frío de Asgard.

Camus no respondió. Los dorados restantes notaron lo que estaba pasando y se preocuparon. Se acercaron al par de caballeros rezagados y quedaron mudos ante lo que veían: lentamente, la figura de Camus de Acuario comenzó a fundirse. La armadura dorada se iba desprendiendo del cuerpo a medida que sus miembros se derretían hasta unirse con la nieve sobre el suelo asgardiano.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó uno de los dorados.

Milo se acercó a _slender_ Camus, pero cuando intentó tocarlo, el cuerpo se deshizo por completo. La armadura, previamente desparramada en el suelo, tomó su forma de _object_ y salió disparada como un rayo, probablemente hacia los confines del Inframundo, a los Elíseos, por gracia del dios Poseidón.

—¡Camus! —gritaron todos los caballeros.

Milo, indignado, miró hacia el cielo y exclamó:

—¡Toei! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —Milo era uno de los pocos que sabía que Toei, aquella fuerza maligna de las leyendas, estaba detrás de esto.

El guardián de la octava casa del zodíaco gritó varias veces el nombre de la productora, pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que pasado un rato escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

—Yo puedo explicarles todo, caballeros.

Los once dorados se voltearon y observaron la figura: esbelta, arrogante, con una cabellera de fuego radiante. Ya no portaba su ropaje de dios guerrero. Algunos pocos lo reconocieron, otros no sabían de quién se trataba.

—¡Surt! ¡El amigo de Camus! —exclamó Milo sorprendido.

—¡Infeliz! ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? —preguntó enfurecido Shura, que aún conservaba en su pecho la cicatriz del espadazo que le clavó el dios guerrero al pobre capricorniano cuando yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Temiendo un posible ataque, algunos caballeros se pusieron en guardia.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, la historia ya terminó; no hay necesidad de pelear —les dijo Surt con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? —Milo retomó la pregunta de Shura que había quedado en el aire.

—Hum, por más fuerte que haya sido este falso Camus, soy el consentido de Toei. No me eliminarían así de fácil. Además, en caso de una segunda temporada, me necesitarían —afirmó el pelirrojo altaneramente.

—¿Falso Camus, dijiste? —preguntó Mu, curioso por naturaleza.

—Así es. Señores —extendió los brazos y esbozó una franca sonrisa—: se me ha encargado que les diga toda la verdad del asunto. Antes que el resto de las armaduras vayan a los Campos Elíseos, acompáñenme y descubrirán la verdad sobre Camus de Acuario —y dicho esto dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia el norte de Asgard.

Aún estupefactos, los dorados siguieron sus pasos. Indudablemente querían conocer esa verdad de la que hablaba. Como el día estaba despejado y sin tormentas, llegaron a destino bastante rápido. Al norte de las frías tierras de Asgard, en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, se erigía un precioso sarcófago de hielo que no se derretía ni con el rayo más fuerte del sol.

Los guardianes de las doce casas se acercaron. Surt detuvo su marcha y señaló al ataúd de hielo. Lo que vieron los terminó de consternar: Camus de Acuario estaba atrapado ahí dentro.

—¡Camus! —volvieron a gritar algunos caballeros.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Shura a su verdugo.

—Este es Camus de Acuario, caballeros. El verdadero —aclaró Surt.

Mientras los dorados salían de su asombro, Surt procedió a contarles la historia que todos ya conocemos: la verdad sobre el falso y aborrecible Camus inventado por Toei, hecho a base de un muñeco de nieve construido por el propio Surt, y sobre el verdadero Camus derrotado por este.

—La verdad que eso aclara muchas cosas —comentó Afrodita luego de la explicación—. Mientras estábamos atrapados en ese árbol, le dije a Camus que lamentaba haber muerto antes de hacer arreglar las escalinatas que unen nuestros templos, y parecía no entender de qué estaba hablando —se lamentó.

—¡Maldita seas, Toei! —exclamó Milo enfurecido— ¿Qué necesidad había de arruinar un personaje tan popular como Camus? —en el fondo sentía impotencia, ya que no se había dado cuenta que Camus había sido reemplazado por una réplica. "Debí haberme dado cuenta, el verdadero Camus nunca me atacaría por un estupidez así", pensó. Sus fans no se lo perdonarían.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Saga al dios guerrero— No tenemos tiempo, debemos volver al Inframundo.

Surt escuchó la pregunta y desvió su mirada a Dohko. Cualquiera que haya visto la serie clásica recordará cómo se destruye el ataúd de hielo de un caballero de Acuario desde el exterior. Milo lo recordaba de su enfrentamiento contra Hyoga.

—¡Claro! Hay que usar la espada de Libra —dijo el escorpiano dirigiéndose al joven anciano maestro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa era la única solución. Seguramente Camus canónico seguía vivo ahí dentro, y había que salvarlo a como dé lugar. Sin Camus, los pocos fans que le quedaba se alterarían mucho. Y estos, aunque pocos, son expertos en armar escándalo.

Surt les dio el visto bueno y se alejó unos metros para que el ataque al sarcófago no lo afecte. Lo mismo hicieron los caballeros dorados, a excepción del buen Dohko, que con una ancha sonrisa desenvainó una de las espadas de Libra, se acercó al ataúd y exclamó:

—¡Muy bien, muchacho! ¡Hora de despertar! —y con un grito desaforado lanzó su ataque.

El cubo de hielo se rompió en mil pedazos y más de uno pensó que Camus también, pues el embate de Dohko fue muy potente. Sin embargo, allí estaba Camus canónico, frío como el hielo y tendido sobre la blanca nieve del norte, tal y como estuvo al principio de esta aventura.

—¡Bien hecho, maestro! —dijo Aioria entusiasmado, que para esas alturas ya estaba pensando en el próximo amorío que tendría en la franquicia.

Todos se alegraron de que el ataque haya salido bien. Surt interrumpió el momento y dijo:

—Has hecho bien, caballero de Libra. Podremos usar a Camus en cualquier otra serie que se avecine —se acercó al cuerpo congelado de Camus y agregó—. Dicho esto, hay algo más que deben hacer —recorrió con su mirada cada uno de los rostros de los dorados—, espero no hayan olvidado lo que se necesita para que un cuerpo congelado vuelva a la vida —les dijo y soltó una risita.

Los caballeros se vieron unos a otros. Sí, todos sabían lo que hacía falta, no era necesario que les hagan recordar, pues ni el fan más lego podía olvidarlo. Aquella escena, aquella escena que marcaría a fuego la serie clásica para siempre: la escena… en la casa de Libra.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, el maestro Dohko se adelantó:

—Muchachos, que haya ocurrido en mi casa no significa que yo deba continuar la tradición —les dijo agitando los brazos.

Ciertamente, el maestro tenía razón. Además, al ser el más anciano, todos le tenían respeto. ¿Quién más podría ser? La mayoría no tenía una relación profunda con el acuariano, y nadie quería arder hasta morir por él. Nadie, excepto…

—¡Milo! —gritaron algunos dorados— Tú puedes hacerlo —acotó Deathmask sonriente—. ¿Es tu amigo, no?

El escorpión se puso tenso y comenzó a gritar incoherencias.

—Cierto, todo el mundo sabe que Camus es tu mejor amigo —comentó Afrodita entre risas.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solo es un camarada! —exclamó ofuscado el escorpiano.

—Dile eso a los miles de fans alrededor del mundo que los emparejan —dijo Deathmask, quien también conocía, al igual que Milo, sobre la Toei y el mundo paralelo de fans enardecidos que había creado.

—No me hagas hablar de parejas —amenazó Milo para hacerle recordar al cangrejo sus propias andanzas en el mundo del yaoi. El canceriano se quedó callado— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Shura? —retomó Milo.

—No voy a ser tan hipócrita como tú para decir que Camus no es mi amigo. En verdad pasamos muchas cosas juntos —dijo con la mano en el mentón, pensativo—. Pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi pellejo por él —dijo categóricamente. El español no olvidaba el enfrentamiento que había tenido con el francés hacía unas horas. Aunque el pobre Camus canónico nada tenía que ver, terminó recibiendo el resentimiento del capricorniano.

Milo se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin opciones. Todos tenían razón: él era la persona ideal para revivir a Camus, por lo menos a los ojos del mundo. Realmente pensó que no tenía otra alternativa. Suspiró y giró como para dirigirse al cuerpo inerte del acuariano, cuando notó que este yacía en los brazos de Surt.

—¿Siempre son así de indecisos, caballeros? —les preguntó Surt— Ya se les acabó el tiempo. Yo me encargaré de Camus —se sentó sobre una gran roca cercana, limpia de nieve, y tomó en sus brazos al acuariano, como una madre acuna a un niño recién nacido—. Lo siento, Milo, perdiste tu oportunidad de hacer felices a miles de fans —y dicho esto comenzó a hacer arder su cosmos.

—¿Lo harás tú? —preguntó uno de los caballeros.

—Es una forma de enmendar mis errores. Después de todo, mi amigo Camus, el falso, fue un rotundo fracaso —algunas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlarle la frente—. Ya váyanse, el inframundo los espera. Camus los seguirá luego.

En un segundo, las armaduras de Sagitario, Virgo, Leo y Libra se deprendieron de sus dueños y salieron despegadas como lo hiciera la de Camus hace unos momentos. Poseidón había cumplido su promesa.

—Vámonos —dijo al fin Saga, y todos lo siguieron. Milo fue uno de los últimos en partir. Al verlo, Shura posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho del escorpiano y le dijo:

—Es inútil llorar por la leche derramada, ¿entiendes?

Milo lo miró sin comprender y siguieron su marcha hacia el Inframundo. Y Surt permaneció allí, calentando con su cosmos a un moribundo Camus. Un Camus que no se imaginaba la que le esperaba una vez descongelado. Por suerte, el dios que mueve los hilos del universo, aquel dios oculto que las malas lenguas llaman "el dios de la prolongada haraganería y del buen vino", decidió crear justo a tiempo al caballero Mystoria de Acuario. Un caballero fuerte, noble y confiado en el cual los fans pueden ahogar sus penas mientras esperan la reivindicación del clásico Mago del Agua y del Hielo.


End file.
